In Her Mind
by broadwaymbw
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Elizabeth was thinking in that überromantic scene in COBP when they ALMOST kiss? Read this oneshot to find out! Willabeth! Republished in a better format!


I'm sorry that when I originally posted this, the format was all screwed up. I really didn't know how to work it, so I had it in the completely wrong format. It's the same story, except it should be easier to read! Thanks for reading! Please R & R! 

In Her Mind

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" I asked angrily. Will and I had just escaped the cave. Right now, I was pissed for many reasons. One: because I had a huge gash in my hand now. Two: because I couldn't seem to get the bandage on right. But mostly, Three: because someone was willing to take Will's life. Will. My Will. At least, I wish he was "My Will." I had only been in love with him since I had first laid eyes on him on the crossing from England.

"Pirate," he replied softly. Oh, his voice. His smooth, sensual voice that was like candy for the ears. The dim candlelight played on his features, making him look even more handsome, if that was possible. "Here. Let me," he says. He takes my hand. I can't help but stare at him in awe.

_Can my hand fit anymore perfectly in his?_

"Thank you," I whisper back, trying not to ruin any moment of this. He starts to rebandage the gash, his large hands moving gently around mine.

_A few moments of silence._

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours," he said, breaking the heavy silence. He looks up at me with the chocolaty-brown eyes that make me melt. "Why?"

_Because, I'm head-over-heels in love with you._

"I don't know," I reply back. 'I don't know'… that's really the best I can say? Why not something romantic or deep, like, 'Because I wish it was mine' or 'Just take me right here'. I really am a messed-up individual.

I let out a gasp as a shot of pain runs through my hand.

"Sorry, blacksmith's hands," says Will, gently taking my hand back. "I know they're rough."

_They may be rough, but they're the most beautiful hands on the face of the planet._

"No," I say, not wanting him to be offended. "I mean yes, they are, but…" I say, telling the truth.

_Go for it, Elizabeth!_

He finishes tying the bandage. I work up the courage. "But don't stop." Once again, he looks up with me with the gorgeous, big, brown eyes. This could be it.

_Okay, Elizabeth, you've been waiting for this moment for eight years. Don't chicken out! Lean into him!_

I finally lean in, trying my hardest to look seductive. I'm not very good at it. Finally, he begins to lean in, too, his eyes full of love.

_What if I'm a bad kisser? What if he decides he doesn't like me because I kiss wrong? What if I completely miss his lips and instead knock teeth with him?_

But my mind is cleared and he touches the side of my head and whispers, "Elizabeth." My lips are inches from his, and I want him so bad.

Then, I do the stupidest thing in my entire life. I pull away just before our lips meet. I pull away from the most gorgeous man on the face of the planet right before we are about to share our first kiss.

_How stupid can I be?! I better have a good reason for that!_

I just stare at him as I take his hand and pull it down to my chest. He probably thinks he's going to get lucky, but I pull the medallion from my neck and show it to him. "It's yours," I tell him. A look of confusion comes over his face. I pull it off my neck and hand it to him.

"I thought I had lost it the day they rescued me," he says. Crap. I feel so incredibly bad right now. I really need something to pick me up.

_Why don't you just kiss him now?_

"It was a gift from my father," he says with a hint of remorse in his voice. Double crap. "He sent it to me." Great, so I stole his family heirloom. "Why did you take it?!" he says, anger filling his voice. I can't stand him being mad at me! This day just keeps going from bad to worse.

I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Because I was afraid you were a pirate," I tell him, my voice quivering. His wonderful eyes are filled with sadness. "That would have been awful." Will he ever be able to forgive me?

He looks back up at me. "It wasn't your blood they needed," he says. "It was my father's blood… My blood." Realization comes to him, and all I want to do is kiss away his pain and sadness. He closes his fist around the medallion in anger. "The blood of a pirate."

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me," I say out of desperation. He slams his hand down on the table. I can't take this anymore. Not knowing what to do, I get up and run out of the room. Will we ever be able to be together?


End file.
